The gods read the daughter of the gods
by Violetta stark
Summary: What if the gods read the child of the gods M just to be sure
1. Chapter1

I own nothing

There was a meeting on olympus

When a letter with a bunch of paper appeared

Athena went over to the paper and read

You are going to read a story about someone very special

The people are from the future

Do not harm this child our face our anger the fates

Then with a flash 5 people in

Hey everyone alright

Yeah everyone said where is violetta

I'm here we heard a voice come from a corner

Vio what did we say about doing that

Shut up Will your sounding like my mom

He looked scared at this and the girl called Vio laughed

Introduce yourselfs Zeus boomed

A black haired boy with sea green eyes stepped forward

My name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon

You broke the oath

Before Zeus could go on about the oath being broken a blond haired girl with gray eyes steps forward Annabeth daughter of athena

Then a blond boy with stunning blue eyes comes up and says will son of Apollo

And you are Athena and Apollo asked at the same time

She chuckles violetta daughter of Apollo and athena

You are a young Godling

Yes who is going to read

I will Athena said

It starts with a Prophecie

10 years ago the Gods are given a prophecy

This is the prophecy

5 year from now a child of the Gods shall be born

The child is Born among who stand below it

But will not treat them that way the child shall be kind and selfless

It shall carry the flame of life within

Giving it all powers known to magical mortals

The Gods thank the oracle as she leaves

Everyone looked at each other

Annabeth caught and Athena continued Reading

10 years later

Violetta's pov

Mr. Dragun

Yes child

i'm done

Good do it again

But master

Do it again yes master

She whispers to the girl she is sparing sorry Lora it is alright Vio

All of the Gods looked at violetta with sympathy except for Ares

Persephone's pov

I was in my mother's garden when i felt the discomfort of a child that begs me to make the pain stop

I stand up alerting my mother

What is it my dear

someone hurts a descendant of mine and it begs me to make it stop i say

We will go to the others

With the other Gods

A descendant of mine is in pain we need to help the child she might also be one of your descendant

She might be mine Apollo said my human form died 5 years ago

My human from died 5 years ago two

The child is in pain you are right my love she doesn't want to fight anymore

We need to help her

With violetta

Oké violetta that is enough

Yes master

As my master left i fell down to my knees looking into lora's eyes

I'm so sorry lora it is oké it isn't your fault and i will heal again like always

She gets taken by the medic when they are out of sight my face changes now you can see how tired i'm

Poor child hestia says

Well i think she is a wimp Ares mutters

He cowers back in fear seeing everyone's glare

I faint

Apollo's pov as we arrive we see a little 5 year old about to faint

I catch the little girl in my arms i make sure the other Gods don't see her

Let's go you got her yes and we first have to make sure she is save

The Gods leave

That was the first chapter

Who will read now

I will Apollo said

An: what did you think rr please


	2. Chapter2

Two hours later in olympus

No one's pov

Violetta wakes up and sleepy get out of the big bed that isn't her's

She wonders through the hall of zeus's palace

When she walks into the throne room

As the Gods are busy talking

Big people punish violetta they all look at violetta

The shrink to human height no little one why would we do that Apollo said

I bad girl me sleep when master said no sleep

No you were not a bad girl

As Apollo picked her up at first she struggled but as soon as she felt his warmth around her she relaxt

The throne room broke out into a cores of aww's

You really where a cute child will said chuckling

Whatever Violetta said angery what the other did not see was her blush as will said that

It is already late what do you think off a bit of sleep he said

Violetta nodded sleepy as she had almost fallen asleep again

After she was put back to bed the Gods had to make a plan for the girl

Zeus's pov

We had no idea how to raise the girl as we did not know what her powers were

To find out Athena said we would have to go to the goblin king and after that they would have to go gringotts besides from wizarding money it also had a special level for the money off the Gods unknown to the demigods also unknown to them was that there was a special part off every mall for the Gods you could only enter with permission from the Gods or if you are a child of two Gods

And why where we never told of this Violetta she said with a sneer

O,i told the others but didn't tell you

What how dare you i'm Athena's favorite

And you think that gives you permission to know everything about everything and everybody

Athena tried to calm her daughter down calm down daughter this is not how a daughter of mine acts she said glaring

Violetta sat down without saying a word and just glared at her mother and smiled at her father to read on

We decide that the women will go shopping with her and the men would take care of the man that hurt her

The next day Violetta's pov

I got woken up by my new mommy

What do you think of going on a trip she said

Athena's pov

As i asked that i saw her think she nodded and walk off to get dressed it did not go well Athena had to help her

At the breakfast table she ran to Apollo she let him pick her up

Daddy mommy and i are going on a trip

Really

Yeah you coming two

No sorry i have to do something

Oké she said sadly

But your aunts are going with you

All the adults smiled at her and she smiled back

Artemis's pov

We arrive at the gobelin kings palace

Our group existing of :

Athena

Demeter

Hera

Hestia

Aphrodite

Panacea

Persephone

We get welcomed by the gobelin

Welcome goddesses with what could i be of service

We would like a power and parent test

Ofcourse

He gets a knife

We are just going to need a view drops of blood

Violetta held her hands out waiting for one of us to cut her

We look at each other

Violetta sighs and gets the knife from the goblin king and cuts herself carefully

And 14 drops of scarlet blood fall onto the tests

The power test results are:

Water

Fire

Earth

Wind

Teleportation

Shape shifter

Telekinesis

Mind reading

Healing

Other elements besides the main four

Anything with flowers and nature

And many more undetermined

Well that is a first

How are you so power full Zeus asks

Did you not listen to the prophecy father Artemis asked

What do you mean now everyone was confused

I carry the flame of life within me

That is also the reason i don't have domains

Because i Carry the flame of all life

But i'm fine with that it's hard enough keeping my powers under control when i'm emotional a domain would only make me tired

Oké i understand now Zeus said read on

Now the results of the parent test

Mortal mother Lumina Stark past queen of the fairy's all power fairy

Mortal father Oritel Stark past king of the fairy's element fairy

Immortal father Apollo (son of Zeus and Leto, God of the sun,orakel,healing, prophecy and music)

Immortal mother Athena (daughter of Zeus,protector of artists, hand worker and Athene, war , wisdom ,war goddess,guarding angel of greek heroes )

Thank you for your help

Gladly

Hera's pov

After saying goodbye to the goblin king

We went to gringotts

How can i help you a desk goblin

We would like to see into our faulds

Of Course names please and keys

Athena gives the goblin 16 keys and whispers the names of all the Gods to the goblin

I see

Suddenly violetta speaks up are you sure that i'm allowed to have a key and use it

If you want we can ask the rest i say

Yes please

Here is a water drink fountain

We send a message to Zeus by Iris massaging

What is it Hera

Violetta was wondering if she was allowed to use your faulds

She can use all of it if she would want whenever she wants

Thank You that was it

Let's go then Athena says

We go into The faulds and collect enough money

After that we go to the mall we buy new clothes when we pas a magical pet shop she bags us for a pet we agree she comes out of the shop with a wolf cub

Violetta smiles as she thinks about Nova

Then we come past a bookstore and get all the books she wants

Then we go back to Olympus on the way back violetta had fallen asleep in artemis's arms as she woke up all the male's came into the room

Artemis put her down but instead of going to her father she went over to the books we just bought and grabs the one about wolves and starts to read you know how to read i learned how to since i was two daddy

I have the knowledge of someone who finished high school but i'm still 5 years old

Everyone gasps at this

Then Annabeth says that can't be true

It is

You are lying

Well you know who to ask

Wait what do you mean

Percy sighs did she lie about that lord Apollo

No she didn't

Athena looked angry at Violetta who just looked her in her eyes

She gave the cub food at dinner after that they both go to sleep as they were tried

We looked over the tests and decided on a plan

No one's pov

This is the plan the Gods made for her

From next week she will live in a house in Manhattan with a guardian

Until she is in sixth grade then she will go to camp half blood

We decided that Artemis would be her guardian


End file.
